


Burning Hot in the Winter

by DripDrip



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DripDrip/pseuds/DripDrip
Summary: Winter wakes up chained and in the presence of a seductive kidnapper.





	Burning Hot in the Winter

Burning Hot in The Winter  
A Cinder & Winter Tale 

The splitting pain in her head was the first thing Winter registered as she came to. Secondarily she noticed the ropes firmly tied around her arms and legs. She didn’t remember much. She was off duty at the time. She faintly recalled sitting in a bar, bored beyond belief. Everything after that was blurry. Attempting to break free, Winter only managed to leave behind stinging red marks on her wrists. Winter swore under her breath.

Looking around, she found herself in a small warehouse surrounded by crates and goods. Weapons were left haphazardly around the gloomy building and Winter smelt a hint of dust. Years of living under the Schnee name gave her a knack at picking it up, in fact it was apparent that it was dry and shoddy, something father had lamented about on numerous occasions.

The sound of a door closing behind her broke Winter’s train of thought. She distinctly heard the sound of high heels knocking on the cold hard concrete, growing ever closer.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” An alluring voice said. Out of the corner of her eye Winter saw a woman adorning a fiery red dress strut up behind her, her face blurry in Winter’s peripherals. The woman walked up behind Winter, coming to a stop. Winter strained her neck, unable to clearly see the speaker.

“It seems we have a curios individual on our hands today” We? The two were quite alone in the room. Did she work for an organisation? The White Fang perhaps?

“Who are you!?” Winter yelled out. It was question that rarely yielded results but always worth a shot.

“Now, now sweetheart let’s not talk about me- yet. Let’s talk about you. A high ranking military official and a member of the illustrious Schnee family. My we’ve killed two birds with one stone- or dust crystal should we say?” The sly woman said softly, smiling. Her voice was tender and tempting, it almost sounded like a lover’s. This wasn’t going well; this lady obviously knew what she was doing and she wasn’t afraid to toy with her.

“So what, you want ransom money? Immunity? Is this what it’s about?” Winter asked, fishing for information.

“Money? Oh no, we were just planning to kill you. Someone like you could be a real thorn in our side later on, we thought it best to dispose of the bothersome ones early” Winter could hear her grin as she said it. She got slight chills as to how casually the woman spoke about her murder.

“Why am I alive right now then? Why bother taking me all the way here if you were just going to kill me?” Winter inquired, she figured the more she talked the longer she lived at this point. Things were looking bleak, she had no weapon, her Aura was drained and she was at the mercy of a sadistic- yet highly professional killer.

“Oh. Well” The woman laughed gently, letting her voice trail off “I like to play with my food before I eat it. I want to see what it takes to make a perfect Schnee crystal shatter” Her voice contorted in an ugly manner at the last word, distorting her otherwise captivating voice.

Shit, this looked like it was it. Winter had gone through arduous training to prepare her for torture but like war, it’s something that really doesn’t translate well to paper. Something or rather to do with the excruciating amounts of pain perhaps?

“I didn’t take you for the type to torture people, not very ladylike, is it?” Winter said through clenched teeth.

“Torture? What do you take me for, some kind of brute? Oh no honey, I’ve got a much better plan than that” She said grinning eagerly as she spoke, walking around to reveal herself to Winter whose mind shot a blank at the sight of her.

“Whoa missy why’d you take up crime huh? You could’ve been a model or something” Winter joked. In all honesty she was stunning though, one of the most beautiful woman she’d ever laid eyes on. Winter stared at her perfect figure with curves to die for, extenuated by her skin-tight dress which left little to the imagination. A spotless face with one radiant eye staring down at her with an unusual glint, the other of course masked by a short soft set of bangs. Whelp at least Winter would get to go out easy on the eyes, not exactly how she expected it to turn out.

“I could say the same for yourself you know” The perfect lady replied, licking her lips. “Pretty face” She said, running one smooth finger from Winter’s cheek to her lips. “Nice legs” She continued, squeezing the meatiest part of Winter’s thighs.

“Hey!” Winter exclaimed, tensing up.

“And a fairly impressive pair, you should be proud” The woman said with a glazed eye. Unexpectedly she began prodding and clenching Winter’s breasts curiously, making her wince.

“It’s sad that you joined the military, such a shame that a body like this gets wasted” The lady said, her voice despondent. She continued to toy with Winter’s chest.

“What the hell are you doing to me!?” Winter said incredulously.

“Oh, of course. I do apologise, I sometimes get carried away you see. It’s a curse” She sighed, restraining herself. She slowly began to circle around Winter, eyeing her up and down.

“Did she just apologise to her hostage?” Winter thought for about a second before she felt a sharp, hard pain in the back of her head and everything went black. Again.

 

Winter awoke to the lack of feeling tied up. In fact, she was laying completely free of restraint on a large white bed. She did feel strange though, maybe it was the past hour of being in ropes but Winter still didn’t feel like her body could move. All her movements took much more effort than usual and were abrupt and imprecise. Sitting up she was met once again with the kidnapper, busying herself on the other side of the dimly lit room. She looked over

“Ah you’re awake, I’m sure you feel a lot better now that you’re free. Well, free in some senses at least” She said, her voice sounded ever softer and more attractive, yet it made her seem even more deadly.

“I’m sure by now you’ve come to realise that you don’t have full control of your body, well rest easy knowing that control now belongs to me” She said almost casually, picking up a recently emptied syringe from the side table. Winter tried to say something but just couldn’t manage to get the words past her tongue.

“You see, I was sort of sick of the whole rope situation interrupting my fun- not my scene you see- so I asked my *ahem* contacts to whip me up this little concoction” She said, pointing at the syringe.

“Ok well you don’t see it here but not to worry darling because it’ll be stirring all around you by now” She continued, smiling devilishly. She not so much as smiled but grinned with emotion, something that made her seem aloof and mysterious or more so then before.

“I’ll spare you the details but essentially your Aura and my Aura are cozying up to each other” The woman said. Slowly walking over to the bed, she brought her face right up to Winter’s who tried and failed to move back.

“And that means “She started, her voice dropping to a murmur “I get to do whatever I want to you” She whispered, before briefly kissing Winter on her lips. Her voice was sensual and like syrup but it filled Winter with a mixture of fear and uncertainty. Next thing she knew the woman began taking off her skin-tight dress until Winter was met with a barely clothed, dutifully attractive psychopath standing in front of her. She was wearing a set of lingerie that was slightly darker than that of her dress, or possibly it was the light, Winter’s brain hadn’t exactly caught up with the rest of her body. She strained and managed to make a faint sound of disbelief emit from her mouth.

“Who-? Wha-? “ She barely achieved to breath.

“Oh my, how rude of me. I haven’t even introduced myself. My name- by which you will refer to me by- is Cinder, Cinder Fall. Now, say that for me darling? I’m sure it’ll be useful later” Winter felt the words form in her mouth without her will.

“Cinder” Winter said, it felt strange hearing the words come from her mouth in her voice when she didn’t even try to move her mouth.

“Very good, you have a cute voice you know, when you’re not yelling. Now, let’s get to business, don’t let me be the only one without clothes here” She said, gesturing to Winter’s body. Winter felt herself move, the muscles in her body flexing and contracting without her doing so. First, her uniform top- she noted a flash of card as the top fell to the ground, then her undershirt. Cinder giggled charmingly as she eyed up Winter’s flowery white bra. She took off her boots and began to slide her legs out of her pants, revealing her thigh high stockings which could’ve made any woman drool. She then sat there, feeling infinitely more vulnerable than before. Cinder looked Winter up and down for a moment before walking up to the bed. She put one hand on Winter’s cheek and the other on her waist before lightly kissing Winter.

“Come on girl, return the love” Cinder whispered into Winter’s ear before leaning back in for another kiss. Winter felt her tongue move on its own accord before coming into contact with Cinder’s. The sensation was unfamiliar to Winter, it was warm and supple and had a flavour to it that was equally as new.

“Ooh, have you done this before?” Cinder asked after taking a breath “You sure know how to use your tongue” She said, before stealing another kiss. After another moment had passed the two paused to catch some air, breathing a little harder. Cinder chuckled and pushed Winter down onto the bed. She then lay there with Cinder straddling her, staring hungrily at Winter.

Cinder bent down and continued to kiss Winter who returned the pleasure automatically, this time with more vigour. Cinder began twirling Winter’s tongue around. Winter could distinctly taste Cinder’s lips on her own, most similar to honey although far from anything describable purely with words. Cinder rolled Winter’s tongue fully into her own mouth and bit lightly, making Winter squeak faintly.

“You like that do you? Well darling there is certainly more where that came from” Cinder said, clearly loving being able to toy with Winter.  
She took one hand that was stroking Winter’s cheek and slipped it under her back in between the bed. She then unhooked Winter’s bra and swiftly flung it away, revealing Winter’s breasts. Winter’s eyes widened but she was incapable of doing anything but lay still as Cinder admired the display.

“large but smooth and tight, excellent” Cinder cooed as she fondled Winter’s breasts, Winter gritting her teeth. Much to her embarrassment Winter felt her nipples hardening. She winced a little as Cinder began circling her finger around them before turning Winter’s head back for another kiss. The feeling of someone stimulating her nipples as she was in a passionate lip-lock was one that was alien to Winter who, admittedly hadn’t the time to seek it out.

Cinder stole another bite on Winter’s tongue- who squirmed a little- before breaking their connection and moved back down to her breasts. As with her finger she circled around Winter’s nipple instead with her tongue, occasionally flicking it. The two were breathing heavily at this point when Cinder bit down on Winter’s now tender nipple. Winter yelped more apparently this time, which only seemed to turn Cinder on more.

“You’ve had your fun, now it’s your turn to pleasure me” Cinder smirked, sitting them both up, her legs now hugging Winter tightly as she sat on the Schnee’s lap. Cinder could feel the soft fabric of Winter’s stockings caressing her own legs as she sat in anticipation. Winter once again felt herself moving instinctively. She wrapped her arms around Cinder who accepted the embrace and planted her head near Winter’s shoulder, nibbling every once in a while, on her neck. Winter’s arm’s fumbled around for a moment on Cinder’s crimson red lingerie before carefully sliding it off, causing Cinder’s own slightly larger breasts to bounce for a moment. Cinder chuckled as she brought her tongue all the way up from Winter’s neck to her ear, leaving an entrancing scent.

“Now, make me feel good” Cinder whispered into Winter’s ear before biting on the edge.

“Ah! Y-yes” Winter piped, her arms deciding to release their embrace and slide down to grasp Cinder’s tits. Cinder yelped softly in delight, feeling Winter’s warm hands grasp her perfect breasts. Winter could feel Cinder’s boobs mould around her hands as she moved them around, the smooth skin blissful to the touch.

“This is a new sensation, usually my candidates are more experienced” Cinder said gleefully “You haven’t done this before have you darling?” She chuckled. Maybe it was pride but Winter felt embarrassed as Cinder teased her. She began to circling her thumbs around Cinder’s nipples as she squeezed her breasts.

“Ah! Or maybe not” Cinder grinned as she raised her arms from Winter’s waist to one of her jugs. She used both her hands to caress and massage it before placing her index finger and thumb on Winter’s nipple, pinching down.

Shit. Winter bit her lip- tasting some remains of Cinder’s sweet saliva- as she felt the mixture of pain and pleasure. Her mind couldn’t really comprehend why or how things had escalated to this, not that she could actually get her body to do anything about it.

“Well, I think I’ve subjugated you to enough teasing” Cinder cooed. She stole one last bite on Winter’s nipple- another squeak- and dragged her tongue all the way to Winter’s ear, lightly coating Winter’s chest with her saliva. She moved her arms to Winter’s shoulder’s, signalling them to stop playing with her as she placed then onto the bed. For a moment she let them sit in silence, with it only being broken by short, heavy breaths of air. Cinder smiled, her mouth hovering just above Winter’s tentative ear.

“Now, I want you to take your panties off” She whispered, her voice like syrup caressing Winter’s ear. She took one last quick bite on Winter’s ear before getting off her, sitting patiently for Winter to obey.

Winter’s eyes widened, a sinking feeling in her stomach arose.

“Is there a problem darling?” Cinder teased in an over the top concerned voice.

“N-no. No there isn’t” Winter stuttered. Even though she couldn’t properly control herself her arms still shook slightly.

“Nervous hmm?” Cinder asked, clearly loving seeing Winter flustered. Winter slowly began to pull down her underwear, revealing her womanhood as she slid one leg at a time carefully out, dawdling.

“Don’t be shy honey, I’ll be gentle--ish” Cinder chuckled as she began to crawl towards a still Winter.

“My my, someone hasn’t shaved” She said, stroking Winter’s hair with her finger. Winter looked away, she never felt the need seeing as she never intended to- err, use it.

“No matter, I can help you with that” Cinder said, taking her finger off Winter. Suddenly a flame smaller than that of a matches’ was conjured out of nowhere from her finger.

Winter stared at it, all tension ceased for a moment as she looked in awe. Cinder, a fitting name she thought. The feeling of reprieve was short live however, a wave of dread washed over Winter as Cinder inched her lit finger ever closer to Winter’s small patch of hair. Winter clenched her teeth and tried to stare at literally anything else but her eyes were locked in place. Cinder looked up, pausing for a moment.

“Oh, no need to worry, so please, relax. If you do this’ll be easier for the both of us” She whispered the last sentence before resuming. Winter could feel her sheath getting hotter as she managed to stop her shaking legs. She was embarrassed to admit to herself that this was one of the scariest moment of her life which could be a testament to her bravery on the battlefield or- more likely of the two- her utter lack of sexual experience.

Cinder decided to stop teasing and pull the bandage off quickly. She closed the gap between the flame and Winter until she was only a hair away from burning her. Ever so carefully she traced around Winter’s hair who whimpered every once in a while. If she got too close a strange tingling sensation would tickle her- not her idea of a good time. Eventually after much teasing and play from Cinder she sat up, proud of her work.

“Perfect” She murmured to herself. She bent down, her mouth tantalisingly close to Winter’s womanhood and slid one finger across the now smooth surface, making Winter’s legs tremble a little. She then placed both hands on Winter’s thighs and took a breath of delighted anticipation. Cinder shot Winter one quick look of suppressed excitement before pressing her mouth against Winter’s article. Winter yelped and her hands shot to Cinder’s shoulders, grabbing them tightly. Cinder kissed Winter a few times, savouring the divine taste that nothing else could replicate. After laying down a few more kisses Cinder decided to go full steam ahead. She placed her mouth once again on Winter’s womanhood and inserted her tongue. Winter made an indescribable noise of pleasure, fear and embarrassment. The sound invigorated Cinder who continued to explore Winter’s insides, now with more affection.

The feeling of Cinder’s hot tongue discovering every nook and cranny of Winter’s walls was almost too much to bear. Winter was in a unique state of disbelief and- embarrassingly- enjoyment as Cinder traversed inside her. After what felt like an age Cinder released her grip on Winter’s legs and drew out. For a second she gazed in delight at Winter’s expression, forever cherishing the moment, before swiftly initiating another fiery kiss with the Schnee commander.

It brought great pleasure to Cinder knowing she was feeding Winter her own juices back into her mouth as their tongues danced. Winter on the other hand was once again lagging behind in complete and utter shock. The flavour should have been unwelcome to Winter but she couldn’t deny that the taste of her own fluids mixed with Cinder’s sweet saliva made for a pleasurable experience.

Cinder broke the act and placed a finger on the Schnee’s mouth, smiling.

“Uh uh uh. Don’t think you can get off that easy just because I like you. I want you to swallow that mouthful darling” Cinder grinned. Winter let the liquid in her mouth settle for a second glancing over at Cinder, who shot her a look. Winter screwed her eyes closed and as she began to swallow she felt the finger on her lips be replaced by a pair of warm, succulent lips. The two shared another sweet embrace, ending in Cinder nibbling on Winter’s lips, then lightly coating her neck in kisses and the occasional bite.

“Very good, I might just make good of you yet” Cinder spoke softly, stroking Winter’s hair. She put her hands on Winter’s shoulders, running down her body- pausing briefly to tease her chest- past her waist, till she made it once again to Winter’s pleasantries.

“Now that I’ve acquainted myself, I think it’s time to get more intimate should we say” Cinder chuckled, charming as ever. With one hand, she lightly pushed Winter into a lying position and with the other began to reach for her leg. Her hand tiptoed up Winter’s thigh, the fabric soft to the touch. Once she was past the stockings, Cinder began to caress Winter’s thighs lightly. Bringing her mouth to them, she began to pinch the juiciest parts of Winter’s legs with her teeth. Winter cried out before biting her lip, the feeling of her sensitive legs being teased causing resentful pleasure. Cinder began to slide her tongue across the rest of Winter’s thighs, inching ever closer to her article.

She could feel Winter’s entire body tense up as her honeyed tongue hovered ever closer to her womanhood. Cinder smiled inside, indulging in the Schnee’s fearful resolve. She teased her a little, snickering every time Winter held her breath waiting to be toyed with. After one last delightful moment- and an antagonising eternity for Winter- Cinder plunged her tongue convincingly into Winter’s sheath. She flicked her tongue around more spiritedly this time, trying to make Winter squeal. Winter’s system completely tensed up and she gritted her teeth tightly as Cinder inserted her wet tongue deeper than she had done previously.

Cinder noticed- to her satisfaction- that Winter’s taste was even more mesmerising the further she explored, every slide of the tongue was met with harmonious laments of sensation from Winter. She eventually broke the connection, panting slightly, although not nearly as much as Winter who looked somewhat dazed from the experience. Her tongue hung out as she gasped for breath, something that proved to tempting for Cinder who invited herself to envelop it in her own mouth, letting the taste settle. She played with the tongue, twirling it around with her own. The scent and flavour that their unified saliva tasted enchanting, even for someone as practised as Cinder, who savoured the experience.

“I think you know what to do now” Cinder said, turning herself away from Winter. Winter gazed in awe at the sight of Cinder’s plump behind. She hesitated, before extending one hand and grabbing Cinder’s left side. Squeezing it, Winter noted that it was firmer than her partner’s breasts but still incredibly luscious. It was just as smooth and still bounced a little after she let go.

“Don’t keep me waiting sugar” Cinder cooed, tempting Winter with her desirable backside. Winter gulped, leaning down till she was inches away from Cinder’s pleasantries.

“Go on, don’t be shy” Cinder said, shaking her base a little. Winter dithered, nervously outlining Cinder’s womanhood with her finger.

“Well if I must” Cinder sighed. She bent back, thrusting her tail into Winter’s face. Winter’s hummed in surprise, unable to audibly shout with her lips met with Cinder’s sheath. Cinder laughed, indulging in the astonishment. Winter froze, incapable of action.

“Making me do all the work, really” Cinder said in indignation. She pushed herself up, causing Winter to lay bed in the process. With Cinder now sitting on her face, Winter could properly sense Cinder’s skin on her own. It was soft and warm to the touch, like a perfect marshmallow.

“Must I order you or will you be a good girl and do as I asked” Cinder exhaled before clicking her fingers. Winter felt her tongue immediately shoot up. Winter’s tastebuds burst with flavour, the liquids inside of her mate somehow even sweeter than that of her saliva. Cinder moaned with joy, feeling Winter’s hot tongue proficiently pander her. Her hips began to gyrate, heightening the sensation. Two both revelled in ecstasy, humming in harmony. Cinder bit her lip, back arching a little as Winter’s tongue drove itself deeper into her.

“Ah, Ah! Hmmm, you have been a good girl haven’t you” Cinder remarked, still riding Winter’s tongue. “I think you deserve a treat” She continued, placing her hand on Winter’s leg. Cinder caressed Winter’s thigh, her finger’s tiptoeing towards her article. She hooked one finger into Winter’s sheath whose tongue reacted accordingly.

“Oh!” Cinder yelped, feeling the tongue briefly invigorated. “I knew you’d like that” She chuckled. Before long Cinder inserted another finger, toying with Winter more playfully. She thrust the two in and out a few times, Winter moaning when she pushed them in extra deeply. She then spread the two fingers’, stretching Winter’s womanhood out. Winter yelped though a mouthful of Cinder’s fluids, the method of stimulation new to Winter’s quickly expanding catalogue.

“We have a winner” Cinder remarked. She took her other hand that was propping herself up on Winter’s leg and spread- legs still bent- the pair apart, leaving plenty of room for Cinder to work with. Cinder bent down low, once again faced with Winter’s cute article. She curved two fingers on each side of Winter’s womanhood and pulled. The sound of loud moans and shaking legs informed Cinder that she hit a gold mine. Cinder closed the short gap between herself and Winter and began to pleasure Winter’s extended pleasantries.

As she bent over, Winter’s tongue now touched the back of Cinder’s wall, causing the sensation to increase. The couple now in a state of enhanced pleasure, they began increasing the pace off their movements. Winter’s tongue now lunged itself in and out with Cinder bobbing her hips to truly peak the sensation. Cinder stretched Winter’s sheath just a little more than comfortable and spiritedly flicked her tongue up and down. They were letting themselves go wild, lovingly indulging in the other’s body. Winter could feel herself nearing her peak when

“Stop!” Cinder ordered, pulling out from inside Winter. Winter felt her tongue cease its movement, before she gasped for air as Cinder got off her.

“Not just yet darling” Cinder tutted “I’m not quite done with you yet” She cooed, getting off the bed. She strutted across the room- hips swaying seductively- before stopping at a large dresser. She opened the top most drawer and pulled something out, taking delicate care to obstruct Winter’s view of the object. Winter sat up curious.

“Close your eyes” Winter heard Cinder direct. Winter closed her eyes, waiting with baited breath. The next thing she knew, something large and cylindrical was forced into her mouth. Winter’s eye’s shot open, looking down in shock at the entity that was thrust inside her. She tried to call out but all that could be heard was inaudible muffled sounds. Cinder chuckled at the sight of Winter’s expression, hand firmly grasping the toy. She closed in, biting on Winter’s ear for a moment before whispering

“That was just the quality assurance honey” before taking out the object. Cinder kissed Winter, lapping up excess saliva it produced. She broke the kiss, leaving Winter out of breath. After a brief moment, Winter turned to Cinder and her plaything. A large, red, rubbery object clearly designed for one purpose. Winter unquestionably intimidated by the toy, it’s circumference noticeably larger then Cinder’s fingers or tongue. Winter also noted that it was double sided, both ends turning into a soft orange colour.

Winter gulped, turning her head but unable to look away from the thing. Cinder chuckled, raising the toy to her mouth. She began licking up the fluids Winter had left behind, a mixture of her saliva and Cinder’s own essences. She then motioned for Winter to come closer who obeyed.

“This right here is my prized possession, another little trinket cooked up by my associates. You won’t find this beauty anywhere else. It has its own special charm you see” Cinder said, shooting Winter a look of excitement.

“And guess who’s the lucky girl who gets to try it with me” She continued, smiling devilishly.

“Y-you mean me?” Winter stuttered “Cinder” She added quickly

“Very good” Cinder snickered “You’re finally learning how things work around here”

A moments silence before Winter felt herself bend down. She could smell the delightful scent of the pair’s coalesced juices as her mouth began to open. Cinder chuckled before thrusting the toy back into Winter’s mouth. She then let the toy sit for a moment until she placed the other side of the plaything into her own mouth. Winter emitted a muffled shout of surprise as she felt Cinder’s mouth touch the toy. Her mouth, her lips, her tongue, her liquids, Winter could feel everything inside of Cinder. The two tasted the sweet flavours of each other’s mouths, Winter still puzzled and amazed. Eventually the two broke apart.

“Oh my!” Cinder exclaimed, over joyous “I haven’t done that in far too long” She remarked, more to herself than anyone.

“What was that!?” Winter cried. She looked at the thing, wide eyed.

“Well I like to share my love you see. This here just enhances the experience should we say” She said delightedly. Winter looked over at the object for a moment before her attention was centred back to Cinder.

“But never mind that, it’s time to have some fun” Cinder said, her voice brimming with sensual elation. Suddenly, she pushed Winter to the mattress, pinning her to the bed. Holding her arms down Cinder started with Winter’s forehead. Laying down kisses she made her way to her ears- one bite for each side- before meeting their lips. She lingered for a while, breaking for air multiple times to engage another kiss. Their tongues circled around each other as they tasted each other’s syrupy saliva.

Before ending the kiss, Cinder bit down on Winter’s tender lip making her wince. She dragged her tongue down from her neck to her right nipple, flicking it around with her tongue. With her left hand, she began toying with the other nipple, stimulating the pair and making Winter pant. Leaving the breasts with a love mark, Cinder moved her tongue and hands down Winter’s waist to her thighs. Up and down Cinder would kiss Winter’s legs, occasionally slipping in a nibble to keep Winter alert. Her thighs were just too meaty to be ignored. Cinder eventually made her way to Winter’s womanhood, now hovering tantalizingly close to it.

“Well this won’t do” Cinder said, rubbing Winter’s article “Let’s get you a bit looser shall we” She tutted before inserting her tongue once again. Cinder covered every inch of Winter’s insides, lubricating every surface. Winter let out a low, pleasurable hum as Cinder satisfied her palate. She flicked her tongue once before retracting, a small mouthful of essence as compensation.

Cinder placed her index and middle fingers in her mouth, covering them in liquid. She then inserted the two into her own pleasantries, lathering the juices inside of herself. She giggled a little, the tingly feeling from oiling herself up. Pleased with her work, she placed one hand on Winter’s cheek and whispered

“It’s time to make you mine”

She pulled Winter in close to her, placing her legs over Winter’s. She felt Winter’s warm skin press up to her, caressing her thighs. She picked up her toy and licked it once on each end before lowering it to the couple’s pleasantries.

“Only my favourites get to do this with me, you should be honoured” Cinder said, Winter nodded. Winter winced in pain as she felt the object stretch her article, slowly penetrating her insides. Cinder stopped under half way and gave Winter one last animated look before quickly thrusting the toy into herself. Winter moaned loudly in ecstasy as she felt both their womanhood’s being explored, Cinder herself couldn’t restrain herself as she yelped in delight. Winter couldn’t begin to describe the feeling. It was like she was being penetrated twice whilst also rubbing up against Cinder in a hot embrace.

Slowly the pair began to move, their hips swaying in and out slowly. Winter could feel the object loosen a little before tightening right up again when it was inserted deeper inside of her. Cinder was biting her lip, eyes gazing into Winter’s. Winter couldn’t manage to keep her mouth closed. Her tongue rolled out as she piped jubilantly, feeling herself being entered. Cinder cooed, grabbing Winter’s shoulder’s and pulling her head in for a kiss. The two closed their eyes, tasting each other’s insides up top and down below. Every time she pushed her hips forward, every time she circled around Cinder’s tongue, Winter could feel it for herself. They kept their lip-lock for as long as they could, spoiling themselves with each other’s Aura. Cinder broke apart for a moment, panting for air.

“Faster” Was all she could muster, before hastily commencing another loving kiss. Winter felt her hips thrust with more enthusiasm. Her insides tingled as they stretched, letting more of the object inside her.

“Ah! Winter, you’re so tight I can- ah! - feel it!” Cinder shouted as the pair thrust forward quickly. Winter cried out as well, her insides squeezing as she felt Cinder’s more experienced womanhood handled a little more. The pair continued their movements, wincing whenever they pushed further than usual. By this point, Winter could feel everything Cinder felt, her heartbeat, the lingering taste of herself in her mouth, her smooth, delicate skin. She was becoming one with Cinder, their Aura, their souls coalescing.

She shot Cinder a look before pushing herself harder than ever before. She watched as Cinder arched her back and moaned in satisfaction, her eye’s rolling up. Cinder regained herself and smiled, biting her lip.

“Now don’t forget who’s in charge here” She whispered. Taking one hand off the bed she grabbed Winter’s chest by the nipple, pulling it towards her mouth. Winter yelped as the entire weight of her breast was put onto just her nipple. Cinder adjusted her grip, supporting the whole thing from beneath with her palm. She bent in and kissed the breast, circling her tongue around the sore nipple. She suckled on it a bit, igniting a new feeling in Winter. She flicked the nipple once with her tongue before biting down hard. Harder than usual. Winter cried out, a mixture of pain and pleasure as Cinder retracted her mouth, licking the blood from her lips.

“You like being bitten like that don’t you” Cinder snickered, caressing Winter’s thigh. She pinched down on the Schnee’s leg before pushing her hips forward, feeling the object penetrate Winter further.

“Ah! Y-yes Cinder”

Cinder chuckled, kissing Winter’s cheek.

“Good girl. Now let’s speed things up, shall we?” She said, placing both her hands on Winter’s hips. The duo hastened their movements, now emitting breathless hums of desire more often. Cinder cried out particularly loudly as she felt Winter’s article constrict around the toy tightly as it was pushed through, her inexperience shining through.

Winter then busied herself with Cinder’s chest, brushing her tits with her fingers. She lightly caressed her nipples, squeezing them when the two thrust towards each other.

“I need- Ah! -more of you” Cinder whispered, leaning in for another kiss. Winter bent in as well, but promptly moved her head to the side and planted a solid hickey on her neck. Cinder piped in surprise.

“Hey! That’s my trick- Ah!” Cinder laughed tenderly, kissing the back of Winter’s head. Winter could smell the scent of her own hair as Cinder drew in the aroma. Winter returned the favour, kissing Cinder on the forehead then capturing a smell of her hair. It distinctly smelt like roses, of course it would. Someone as perfect as her couldn’t have it any other way. Winter stared Cinder in the eyes who didn’t break away. They stared at one another, listening to their heavy breaths as they explored each other’s body. They continued to push back and forth, now moving at an affectionate pace.

Cinder watched at the look of pleasure on Winter’s face as she moaned. She made the effort to push just a little bit further each time. The plaything was a tight fit inside both of them and they were reaching their limit.

“Ah! Cind- Ah! -Cinder! Please, don’t stop!” Winter shouted, forcing her eyes closed as the model penetrated deeper. Cinder watched in delight as Winter bit her lip, moaning with every swing of the hips. She lent in and forced her tongue inside her, opening her mouth. They both exchanged bites on the tongue and held the connection for as long as they could, tasting the other’s loving juices. Eventually Winter had to break away. She gasped for air, lamenting in euphoria.

“C-Cinder” Winter managed to pant. Cinder could feel they were close to the climax. She kept moving, her pleasantries feeling more and more tingly the further it discovered them. At this point they were swinging in perfect unison, the feeling of being penetrated doubled. Cinder gritted her teeth and with great liveliness she thrusted the toy as hard as she could. Winter’s eyes shot up, moaning audibly. Winter began panting for air, her tongue hanging out.

“Please give it to me Cinder!” She said with melodious pleasure, out of breath. Cinder could feel Winter was at her peak, she began moving as fast as she could, causing Winter to let out an extended loud moan of bliss. Cinder knew it was time, she herself couldn’t handle the feeling of being passionately explored two-fold. She pushed her hips with enthusiasm, nearly completely engulfing their pleasure item. Cinder could feel small amounts of love dripping out. Winter’s back was curved tightly, her voice at its highest.

“Cinder…” elated, aroused, yearning.

With one hand Cinder turned Winter’s head, forever remembering her pleasured expression, with the other she steadied it on Winter’s lower back. In one motion, she lent in and kissed Winter, lapping up her spare saliva, pulled her hips in with her hand and thrust her own hips forward. Winter mind went blank as she felt the object of their euphoria was pushed all the way into her, touching the entrance of her womb. Cinder felt the rush of elation as Winter lost her innocence, her womanhood brimming with pleasure. She impulsively wrapped her legs strictly around Winter, tightening their embrace. The two climaxed as they felt their articles connect, shoving the model to their deepest point, rubbing up against the womb.

The two moaned through their passionate kiss as they felt their nectars flow out in unison. Every inch of their core flooded with pure bliss as their womanhoods burst. Cinder could feel Winter’s tongue stiffen before going limp, overloaded with ecstasy. Cinder herself could feel herself seize up in delight as she wrapped her arms around Winter, pulling her in as closely as possible. Neither wanted to end the embrace but fatigue befell both of them and they eventually broke apart, releasing the plaything. They slipped in to the large bed, resuming their cuddling. Sleep soon drifted them off where they lay, arms and legs lovingly enveloped around each other.

 

Winter awoke in a daze. Her eyes stung a little as the lights shone in her face. Slowly leaving her fuzzy senses behind her she could feel herself being hugged tightly by smooth, voluptuous legs and delicate arms. She almost fell asleep, comforted by the soft, warm embrace. Blurry thoughts began to arise in her head. Winter faintly remembered a woman, a chair, ropes. A bed, syringe, passion. Red, red, red.

Winter shot up, breaking apart from the grip. Looking over she saw a stirring woman with gorgeous features. Scrambling away, Winter fell off the bed, now highly alert. The woman sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes, yawning. She eventually regained vision and turned to Winter, grinning.

“Good morning darling, got a kiss for your babe?” She laughed gently.

“You…You!” Winter yelled, searching desperately for words.

“What did you do to me!? Y-y-y-you messed with my head, you controlled my body” She yelled, unable to move.

“Oh, quite the contrary dear, you had full control for sure. I could tell by the way you were loving it. Calling my name, whimpering like a lost puppy, you’ve needed that for a loooong time. I guess that’s why you should be a villain, you get to cut loose” Cinder spoke, picking up her bra.

“No that’s not possible! You injected something into me, you said it yourself! My Aura was being held hostage! Winter cried out, leaning against the bedroom wall. Maybe it was tiredness but she couldn’t bring herself to move, the energy unable to be conjured up.

“Well yes that may be true” Cinder said, neatly folding her clothes on the bed.

“I did indeed use some inspiration” Cinder continued walking over slowly towards a frozen Winter.

“But the thing is sweetheart” Cinder’s voice now dropping to a whisper. She sat down in front of her, placing her legs over Winters.

“That serum only lasted 30 minutes” She giggled before leaning in and planting bites and kisses on Winter’s neck. The colour drained from Winter’s face, her eyes staring blankly at the crimson red wall. Memories began flooding into Winter’s brain like a tsunami. She could distinctly see every moment, the whole night flash before her eyes.

“I…i, no. No that can’t be…” Winter desperately fought for a reason, a reason which didn’t exist.

“Don’t fret love, they all deny it at first. But inevitably no one can resist me” Cinder cooed, placing a finger over Winter’s lips. Cinder got up, pecking Winter on the cheek as she did so. She began cleaning up the room, humming beautifully as a broken Winter sat, her brain struggling to comprehend anything. Cinder- now clothed- looked around, happy with her work. She picked up Winter’s uniform and noticed a photo sticking out of an inner pocket.

“Well what do we have here” Cinder said, taking out the photograph. Winter looked over blankly. Cinder knelt down next to Winter and looked fondly at the picture.

“Who’s this little lady? She’s cute isn’t she? I think I might just keep her for myself” Cinder grinned, holding up the photo to Winter. In the picture stood a young girl adorned in a white skirt. She wore a long silver ponytail to the side and most distinctly of all, on her face, a large scar could be seen running across her right eye.

 To Be Continued…


End file.
